


Braids

by mistrali



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan tries to braid his oldest daughter's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braids

“Today she came home begging me to teach her how to “make those teeny-tiny braids” because her best friend has them and they want to braid each other’s hair - whatever happened to good old-fashioned bangs?” 

“Oh, come on, Naomi, she’s in third grade, not kindergarten – and besides, you can’t spare a few minutes to do your daughter’s hair?”

"All right, Dan,  _you_  try braiding her hair in the morning – because I guarantee you there is no way she can get that done in fifteen minutes - in between waking Rachel up before 8:30, getting Jordan ready for preschool and freaking out about your 9 o’clock briefing.”

\-----------

"Rachel, honey, stay still - Daddy has to leave for work," said Dan, twisting tiny locks of her hair into increasing disarray, and then sticking hairpins in every which way in vain hopes of rescuing the tangles.

"But Daddy, it  _hurts_  when you pull it," protested Rachel, squirming under his grip with all the energy of a small hurricane.

Dan gave up, grabbing the glittery red barrettes from the side table and handing them mutely to his daughter, who stared at him reproachfully; he tried not to imagine Naomi's reaction.


End file.
